onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vorlage:Titel
} } | de1x1 | de1x01 = Das verlorene Happy End | en1x1 | en1x01 = Pilot | de1x2 | de1x02 = Das, was du am meisten liebst … | en1x2 | en1x02 = The Thing You Love Most | de1x3 | de1x03 = Der Fall Snow White | en1x3 | en1x03 = Snow Falls | de1x4 | de1x04 = Ein hoher Preis für Gold | en1x4 | en1x04 = The Price of Gold | de1x5 | de1x05 = Die leise Stimme des Gewissens | en1x5 | en1x05 = That Still Small Voice | de1x6 | de1x06 = Der Hirte | en1x6 | en1x06 = The Shepherd | de1x7 | de1x07 = Das Herz ist ein einsamer Jäger | en1x7 | en1x07 = The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter | de1x8 | de1x08 = Verzweifelte Seelen | en1x8 | en1x08 = Desperate Souls | de1x9 | de1x09 = Im Haus der Hexe | en1x9 | en1x09 = True North | de1x10 = Der Schmerz der Liebe | en1x10 = 7:15 A.M. | de1x11 = Frucht des vergifteten Baumes | en1x11 = Fruit of the Poisonous Tree | de1x12 = Das Biest und die Schöne | en1x12 = Skin Deep | de1x13 = Fluch und Versöhnung | en1x13 = What Happened to Frederick | de1x14 = Jenseits der Träume | en1x14 = Dreamy | de1x15 = Wolfswinter | en1x15 = Red-Handed | de1x16 = Finsternis im Herzen | en1x16 = Heart of Darkness | de1x17 = Der Hutmacher | en1x17 = Hat Trick | de1x18 = Schmetterlingseffekt | en1x18 = The Stable Boy | de1x19 = Die Rückkehr und die Fragen | en1x19 = The Return | de1x20 = Emmas Bürde | en1x20 = The Stranger | de1x21 = Ein Apfel, rot wie Blut | en1x21 = An Apple Red as Blood | de1x22 = Ein Land ohne Magie | en1x22 = A Land Without Magic | de2x1 | de2x01 | en2x1 | en2x01 = Broken | de2x2 | de2x02 | en2x2 | en2x02 = We Are Both | de2x3 | de2x03 | en2x3 | en2x03 = Lady of the Lake | de2x4 | de2x04 | en2x4 | en2x04 = The Crocodile | de2x5 | de2x05 | en2x5 | en2x05 = The Doctor | de2x6 | de2x06 | en2x6 | en2x06 = Tallahassee | de2x7 | de2x07 | en2x7 | en2x07 = Child of the Moon | de2x8 | de2x08 | en2x8 | en2x08 = Into the Deep | de2x9 | de2x09 | en2x9 | en2x09 = Queen of Hearts | de2x10 | en2x10 = The Cricket Game | de2x11 | en2x11 = The Outsider | de2x12 | en2x12 | de2x13 | en2x13 | de2x14 | en2x14 | de2x15 | en2x15 | de2x16 | en2x16 | de2x17 | en2x17 | de2x18 | en2x18 | de2x19 | en2x19 | de2x20 | en2x20 | de2x21 | en2x21 | de2x22 | en2x22 = TBA | #default = Unbekannter Folgencode }} Mit dieser Vorlage wird automatisch ein Episodentitel als Link gebildet. Als Parameter muss der Folgencode (x) übergeben werden. Zusätzlich kann der Parameter lang übergeben werden, um die Sprache des Titels zu wählen (de für Deutsch (Standard), en für Englisch). Folgen, für die es noch keine synchronisierte Fassung gibt, zeigen auch bei den deutschen Titeln den Originaltitel an. Beispiel: * für * für Titel